Shikamaru's sister 2
by Billie-Sama
Summary: this is just a continuation of my last story except its shippuden and in this one there will be hook ups violence and much more
1. Chapter 1: Welcoming laughter

**Shippuden now**

**The years went on and word got out that the one and only naruto uzamaki was back in the village.**

Ameya walked down the street of the village when suddenly something or should I say someone was standing on a light pole.

"Naruto uzamaki," she said to her self.

He jumped down and smiled before turning his head towards the young black haired girl.

"AMEYA NARA!" he screamed hugging her.

"It's been a while naruto," she smiled.

"Where are you headed?" he asked her.

All she did was blush furiously and put her head down.

"No where in particular," she lied.

[No where my butt I am so going to spy on shino] ameya smiled at her own thought.

She and naruto waved each other off and went there separate ways.

2hours later:

Ameya's pov

"Um your um well hm don't tell me… HEY WAIT NOW I KNOW WHO YOU ARE YOUR SHINO!"

I watched intently from the tree trying my hardest not to laugh at the sulking Shino But that grew very hard considering kiba and akamaru decided to jump down from next to me.

"Whoa kiba... And is that akamaru? I remember when you used to put him in your jacket." Naruto almost yelled.

That pretty much did it for me I couldn't hold back my laughter. The way Shino looked at Naruto and Kiba was just to damn funny. I accidently let out a little giggle that Shino obviously heard. So I quickly but silently climbed down from the tree and hid behind it so he wouldn't catch me. I peeked around the corner and saw Hinata who obviously saw me. I put a finger to my mouth signaling her to keep quiet. She was the only one who knew about my small semi crush on Shino. Finally I peeked out the other way and saw Shino sulking even more than he was before and I couldn't take it I wanted to burst out into laughter this was to funny.

End pov

Ameya watched the whole Naruto and Sulking Shino thing unravel before her and she was barely holding back laughter. That's when a memory came back to her.

**Flashback: Ame: 13 shino: 14**

"**Um I'm sorry who are you again?" naruto asked a very peeved shino.**

"**We graduated the academy together naruto you shouldn't forget your friends why because you will hurt their feelings,"**

"**Ahahahahahahahahahahaha naruto your too much ahahahaha hahahahaha," **

**End flashback**

Soon enough Naruto left and shino stepped forward staring at his teammates that obviously didn't notice he was there.

Meanwhile from behind the tree ameya sat.

"What's he complaining about? Ha! He talks about hurting others feelings by not remembering them, he barely knows I exist let alone remember my name… jerk," Ameya said to her self crossing her arms in anger.

After a while she grew bored and threw a rock at kiba getting his attention and making him come over to her.

"Distract the little gloomy beetle for me I'm done sp~observing him," she told him softly.

"You got it Ame chan," with that said Kiba put Shino in a head lock upsetting him even more.

Letting out a little giggle Ameya smiled and hugged Hinata before running off ahead.

Shino's pov:

I see no point in Ameya hiding from me I knew she was there this time. I heard her cute-ish giggle.

I don't know why she has Kiba torment me. She acts so childish at times even though she is a chuunin like her brother shikamaru.

End pov

Ameya walked along the dirt trail that led to her favorite lounging, training, and alone time spot where she usually disappears to when her mother is annoying her.

"Naruto's back Shino had me dying of laughter on the inside today was just perfect


	2. Chapter 2: It's not what it seems like

As she walked she hummed a little tune before she burst out singing.

"Sweet little bumble bee I don't know what you want from dooopeeedooopeeedaaadaa,"

She finally made it home and saw her dad standing there next to Mr. Akimichi and Mr. Yamanaka. She turned her body right back around and walked right back out the door unnoticed and ran out of her clan compound and to a secret location where she hid when she needed to be alone.

She jumped into one of the trees and sat there pulling out her sketch book. Inside it was her closest dearest secrets and memories. She turned to a page that not even Shikamaru has seen.

"Sasuke how long do you want me to keep this to myself," she frowned.

**Flashback part1**

"**Why the hell are you telling me Sasuke?" **

"**Because Ameya I can trust you and I know that you want to get stronger too so you should know where I am coming from, I'm just surprised your not asking to come with me,"**

"**Sasuke are you really leaving the village? Do you really expect me to be quiet?"**

"**Ameya I know your confused and I already know you won't tell anyone,"**

**Flashback part2**

"**Um no thanks Shika I have things to do I have to train and stuff," she fibbed**

"**YOU'RE SERIOUSLY REFUSING TO GO ON THIS MISSION WITH ME? I KNOW YOU DON'T LIKE SASUKE AME BUT I COULD USE YOUR HELP TO BRING HIM BACK!" Shikamaru yelled.**

"**S-S-Shikamaru… YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" **

"**AMEYA!****"**

**END FLASHBACKS**

Ameya sat there alone letting the breeze wash over her sad features.

"Maybe I should go see shino… if he wants to see me,"

She jumped out of the tree and headed for town in silence.

**Nara****residence**:  
>"hmmm *opens door* ugh seriously Ameya I told that girl to clean up her room,"<p>

As yoshino straightened up her daughter's room she began picking up some clothes. When suddenly a note fell out of one of her daughter's pants.

"What's this?" she picked it up and opened it.

{Dear Ameya,

I told you, I know you might hate me and it's perfectly fine by me. I just want to let you know that I have gotten stronger. have you? You should have left with me. Well Ameya I'll see you soon and by the way how's your pretend family?

Sincerely, Sasuke Uchiha}

Yoshino dropped her laundry basket and collapsed onto the floor grabbing onto her heart. A small tear came to her eyes and it slowly rolled down her cheek. She couldn't believe it her own daughter has been in touch with Sasuke Uchiha that criminal. She stood back up and began rummaging through her daughters things looking for another note or letter something hopefully nothing that would prove her right. That's when she found it another letter.

{I see it didn't take you to long to respond back to my letter Ameya. Not that it takes you long to write back I really enjoyed this letter and I bet you enjoyed it too so I decided to give it back

Signed Sasuke}

She quickly rubbed her fingers on the back of Sasuke's letter and found her daughter's

{Dear Sasuke,

The only reason why I didn't tell was because I couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't go with you because I have no hatred for this village or anyone in it. And for your information I have gotten stronger and another thing you're forgetting I can take you on you little stalker Oh and my pretend family is fine. How's yours?  
>Sincerely, Ameya}<p>

"My own daughter,"

That's when Yoshino ran downstairs and passed her husband.

"I'm going out dinner is on the stove,"

Meanwhile ameya was walking about the village.

"Hireki (reveal) no jutsu,"

|"my own child is affiliating with that criminal Sasuke Uchiha, I swear when I get my hands on her|

Suddenly ameya took off running back home and when she got there she booked it inside too see her mother who was being held by her wrist by her father.

"Look Yoshino she's fine," he said as he released her.

*_SMACK_*  
>*GASP*<p>

Ameya stood there in shock and turned her head facing her mother who still had her hand raised. Yoshino looked up and saw her son and his friend standing at the door looking just as shocked. But what shocked them all even more was What Ameya did.

"AAAAAAHHHH," Ameya screamed tackling her mother to the floor.

She rose her fist and swung downward but for some odd reason she unclenched her fist and slapped her just as hard as she did.

"YOU HAVE NO DAMN RIGHT INVADING MY ROOM IT'S MY PERSONAL THINGS STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS!" Ameya yelled getting up.

"HE WAS RIGHT YOU GUYS ARE JUST MY PRETEND FAMILY!"

With that said she ran out the door and headed for the woods.

"Sasuke she knows," she said softly to herself.

She kept running hearing footsteps behind her and before she could turn around she was tackled to the ground by her brother.

"WHAT THE HELL AS GOTTEN INTO YOU, MOM SLAPPED YOU AND YOU ATTACKED HER. SHE IS CRYING AMEYA CRYING. DADS PISSED OFF AT YOU AND MOM WONT EVEN SAY WHY SHE HIT YOU!"

"Shikamaru get the hell away from me,"

Shikamaru got off of her and turned his back as she got up.

That's when a kunai come out of no where and hit Ameya square in the chest.


	3. Chapter 3: I'm so sorry

She looked down at the kunai and tears began streaming down her face. Words were caught in her throat. She couldn't move or scream it felt as though her brain wasn't on and where was Shikamaru? Right in front of her with his back turned.

"s-s-s-shika," she barely managed to say before coughing up a little blood.

"What now are you going to cry too?" he asked her harshly.

"s-s-s-s-s-s-s-shika –m-m-m," she couldn't even finish her sentence.

She collapsed onto the floor with a loud thud. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and turned to see a kunai protruding through his sister's chest and that she lost a lot of blood.

He quickly but gently lifted her off the ground and took off running to the hospital.

2 hours later:

The Nara family sat in the waiting room silently. Yoshino was crying, Shikaku had his head in his hands, And Shika was pacing.

Suddenly the doors opened and tsunade walked out silently heading over to Shikaku.

"She lost a lot of blood and the kunai was pretty much bathed in poison," she began.

"Let me see my daughter," Shikaku demanded.

After a while they were allowed entry and they saw Ameya who had her eyes shut. Her skin was paler than usual and it didn't seem to look like she was breathing.

"Ameya…" Yoshino sniffled placing a hand on her daughters face.

"She feels cold,"

That's when the monitors went off and the doctors ran in.

"TSUNADE SAMA! SHES GOING INTO CARDIAC Arrest!" Shizune screamed.

"Aaaaahhhhhh a dream no a nightmare,"

"Are you alright Ameya Chan?" a deep voice asked her.

"S-S-S-Shino, uh yeah I'm fine just a nightmare nothing serious not serious at all nope nuh uh just fine and dandy. Hey shino did you know bees can't fly because their bodies are too big for there wings such a heavy mass hahahahaha, hahahahaha," Ameya went on.

Suddenly, she was pulled by shino who wrapped his arms around her comforting her.

"What was it about? We are teammates comrades its good to each other know what is wrong and what is troubling us," he told her.

She didn't make a sound. She didn't even move an inch.

"Ameya?" are you alright?"

Little did Shino know ameya had passed out from how close she was to him.

The next morning Ameya she woke up cuddled next to a still sleeping Shino. She pulled herself away face red from embarrassment and stared at Shino debating if she should wake him up. That's when she remembered that she told him that she would tell him about her nightmare in the morning.

"Up before me? That's a shock considering you're just as lazy as your brother,"

"Eh," she sweat dropped and turned her head.

-Great so he's even a smart ass when he wakes up- she thought to herself.

"We should head out,"

The both of them began their journey once again to Suna. Suddenly Ameya stopped jumping from tree to tree and placed a hand on her chest the same place where she had that kunai in her dream then with out warning she passed out and fell from the tree a memory filling her head.

**Flashback:**

"**What can't keep up Nara?" **

"**Oh ****bite ****me ****Uchiha,****" ****young ****Ameya ****yelled ****running ****through ****the ****forest ****with ****a ****9****year ****old ****sasuke.**

**They ****both ****were ****out ****with ****the ****class ****training ****with ****Iruka.**

**She finally passed him up pissing him off in the process.**

"**Hey, Ameya look out," he screamed but it was too late.**

**She fell down a muddy hill and scraped up her knees.**

"**Itae, Sasuke baka you up there," she called.**

"**Yeah you alright dobe," **

"**Sasuke hurry get Iruka sensei," **

**End flashback.**

As she fell she heard an oddly familiar sound.

"Insects?" she mumbled out.

She slowly but surely gained conscious again and looked down to see the ground then she looked up to see a hooded sunglasses wearing boy.

"GYAH!" she yelped grabbing at her chest again.

She panted a few times pain filling her body. She was grabbed by a figure and laid safely on the ground.

"S-S-Shino my chest it feels like it's on fire,"

He looked down at her and grabbed her shirt and pulled it off of her with out hesitation or warning. Shino then placed a hand on her chest and applied pressure trying to see where the pain was while checking her facial expressions.

"Where Ameya?" he asked her.

She grabbed his hand and placed it just above her breast making him tense up when she saw this her own face went red. But that was soon forgotten

"Ameya were you cut here it feels as though a kunai had pierced you,"

"In my dream I was cut," she poked at her chest.

That's when reality hit her hard, she was topless in front of the guy she has had a crush on since the academy. Suddenly she screamed and accidently hit Shino in the face with her fist knocking him backwards and sending his sunglasses flying off his face.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! SHINO IM SOOOOO SORRY ARE YOU OKAY I DIDN'T MEAN TO HIT YOU I SWEAR OH SHINO ARE YOU STILL AWAKE SHIIIIIIIIINNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Ameya screamed.


	4. Chapter 4: DONT YOU DARE!

They walked in silence and it finally got to her.

"Shino kun is you still mad at me for punching you in the face?" she asked nervously.

All he did was keep walking making look down.

"If you want I'll kiss it better," she smiled trying to lighten up Shino's mood.

Suddenly he stopped and she slammed into his back and fell to the ground.

"What makes you so sure that I would want your lips on mine or any where on my face?" he told her coldly.

She looked at his back and got up tears in her eyes. She took off running leaving Shino behind who mentally slapped himself.

**Flashback: **

"**Hey, Ame chan want to eat lunch together?" **

"**Okay Kiba *ameya walks away with kiba*,"**

"**Stupid Kiba... idiotic immature dog boy *grumbles something else while clenching his fist*,"**

"**What's wrong with you bug boy? Dog breathe still your girlfriend hahaha not like she would like a creepy bug nerd like you LOSER,"**

"**Go to hell shinji and by the way i recall her beating you up during recess,"**

**"s-screw you Aburame thats why you'll never get a girlfriend ever in your life maybe if you marry a clan member cuz no other girl would want to date you let alone marry you or kiss you,"**

**"i dont imagine you ever having a girlfriend either shinji at least i have a chance while yours are very slim good bye,"**

**End flashback.**

She kept running her tears making it harder for her to see the cliff in front of her.

Meanwhile Shino was walking with his hands in his pockets when out of no where one of his insects alerted him of something. He took off running towards a clearing where he found a piece of Ameya's shirt but no Ameya. He looked around before sending out his insects. After awhile of hopeless searching his insects brought back a note. When he read it he grew pissed and threw it on the ground. The note had said:

{hello, Aburame it's good to see you again. I'm just letting you know that you may have won the last time but this time it's going to be very difficult I need for you to go back to your village bring a few of your clans things back here with you then we will give you further instructions and you cant refuse why because we have your precious team mate or lover not like she could love an Aburame like you.

Sincerely, your friends the Kamizuru Clan

Oh and p.s: you better hurry! I don't know how long she can hold out.}

2 hours later **(Shino ****and ****Ameya ****were ****already ****close ****to ****the ****village ****when ****they ****took ****her.)**

Shino came back with a few of his clan members' one being his father. He didn't really tell them why he had brought them out just that he needed assistance with something. The Aburames that had came with him hid in the trees and waited just as Shino told them to. When they got to the clearing Shino saw a figure sitting on the floor with its back turned and head down. He walked over cautiously and grabbed the figure then jumped back.

"Oh, hoping I would be your little girlfriend," the woman told him sticking out her pinky.

"Kamizuru," Shibi said loud enough for the other members to here but not loud enough for the woman to.

"I brought the medicines and scrolls that you wanted now give Ameya to me," he told them.

That's when the bulky one stepped forward holding Ameya in his arms tightly looking as if she jumped him and beat the living hell out of him.

"Wait! hand them over first," she yelled.

That's when more members of the Kamizuru clan came forward.

"You honestly think I came alone," shino told them while his clan members came out of hiding.

*chomp*

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Suddenly ameya hit the ground and she scurried to her feet but not before kicking the guy who was holding her in the crouch making him fall over.

"Touch me like that again you brute and your balls will make a mighty fine necklace for you," she shouted spitting venom.

She ran over to shino and punched him in the jaw knocking him down.

"And you, when a girl offers to kiss things better you don't act like SASUKE UCHIHA!" she yelled still pissed.

2hours later:

They all made it back to the village a little scuffed up. Shino more than the others. They walked home in silence until Shino grabbed ameya's wrist.

"Why did that Kamizuru member look like he was mauled?" he asked making the aburame members who showed up to her rescue look at her.

"Well," looks off to the side in thought.

**Flashback:**

"**Gyah! Cliff, cliff there is a cliff,"**

***rustle, rustle***

"**Huh? Shino?"**

**Ameya turned around to see a large man who knocked her out.**

**1hour later**

"**Heeeeellllllloooooo, I have to pee," ameya shouted.**

"**To bad," bulky guy told her.**

"**Come a little closer I'm hard at hearing,"**

**Suddenly Ameya lunged forward and started slamming the bulky one against the cage she was in as soon as he came close enough. His brother with glasses tried to get him away from her. When he did he opened her cage and yanked her out, pulling her close to his face making her bite his nose. Once he dropped her she tackled him to the floor and started punching him and slamming his head on the forest ground then she flipped him over on his stomach and shoved his face into the ground still slamming his head.**

"**MESS WITH ME! MESS WITH ME! ITS BAD ENOUGH THE GUY I LIKE IS AN ASSHOLE. I DON'T NEED CRAP FROM YOU YAH OVER SIZED GORRILLA WITH CRAPPY FACIAL HAIR AND I DON'T NEED CRAP FROM YOU EITHER YEAH IM TALKING TO YOU BLONDIE YOU AND YOUR STUPID PERM! GRRRRRRRRR!"**

**END FLASHBACK**

"Nothing really. My guess is he fell out of a tree or was mauled by some animal," she kept on walking a smirk slowly coming across her face.

"I'll see yah tomorrow Shino and I accept your apology," she grinned.


	5. Chapter 5:My mother, My daughter

Ameya went home tired as ever and walked inside to see her mother washing dishes. Her mother turned around and walked into the living room seeing her daughter.

"Well welcome home dear," Yoshino greeted.

Ameya couldn't help but to smile and she ran over to her mother tackling her to the ground hitting it with a loud thud.

"G-g-g-gomenasai, GOMENASAI," Ameya began to cry.

Shikaku walked in hearing the loud noise and saw his daughter and wife on the floor his daughter crying.

"Why are you sorry? Ameya," Yoshino asked a little concerned.

All Ameya did was hold her tighter and cried a little more. Yoshino sat up with her 16 year old daughter in her lap caressing her and rocking her like she used to when she was a baby.

**Flash back:**

"**Hush little baby don't say a word mamas gonna buy you a mocking bird and if that mocking bird don't sing mamas gonna buy you a little deer if that little deer gets to big mamas gonna hold you my little dear,"**

***baby Ameya coos at the sound of Yoshino's voice***

"**Its okay Ameya I'm going to love you no matter what you do,"**

**End flash back**

Yoshino sat there comforting her daughter.

[I'm so sorry mommy and I can't even tell you why I am crying or why I am sorry. I don't ever want that nightmare to come true.] Ameya thought still crying.

2hours later:

Yoshino and Ameya lay in Ameya's bed together. Yoshino held her daughter close to her the closest they have been since she became a teenager.

The next day Ameya had off so she spent her time with her mother. They walked about the village with no care in the world shopping and talking.

"So Ameya are you and that Aburame boy what's his name ah yes Shino dating?" Yoshino asked her daughter before sipping her tea.

*spits out tea*

"W-WHAT!" Ameya shouted getting the attention of other people in the aisle they were in.

"Are you or are you not dating that Aburame?" Yoshino repeated.

Ameya's face turned many shades of red before she covered her hair with her face. She turned her head and crossed her arms.

"What makes you say that?" she asked face still red.

"Shikamaru," Yoshino told her pushing the basket down the aisle.

"THAT BASTARD," she shouted clenching her fists.

"Not really I cornered him in the hall way the same way I do your father and questioned him all I got out of him is that your always blushing when you hear his name and that you sound like an idiot when you talk to him,"

Ameya's face turned redder and she stammered a little.

"Shino aburame and I are NOT dating mom I swear,"

With that said Ameya and Yoshino headed up to the counter to go pay Yoshino had a smile on her face.

"OH CRAP! I PROMISED SHINO I WOULD TRAIN WITH HIM TODAY!" Ameya shouted.

"Eh, he can wait I'm hanging out with you mom," Ameya smiled making her mother grab her face and kiss her forehead.

3hours later: (at the training fields)

-Sigh-

"I offer to help Ameya train and improve her skills and she doesn't even bother to show up, hmm I guess she isn't all that bad of a fighter considering she took down that Kamizuru member and then me. Maybe she does have potential she has gotten a lot stronger from when we were children and she sure cries less," Shino told himself while leaning against a tree.

**Flash back:**

**(Shino(11) just so happen to walk by and he sees Ameya(10) training)**

"**Kyah, ha kyah ha kyah," she shouted as she punched the training post.**

**All over the floor where bent kunai and shuriken and some on the targets.**

"**She doesn't just goof off or sleep," Young Shino said to himself. **

**He looked out from where he was _observing_ and watched Ameya his fellow classmate train.**

"**Her movements are so precise and delicate yet deadly, I have never seen Ameya look so beautiful, it's strange considering how annoying she is… hmm I wonder what kind of butterfly she will transform into once she is ready to develop from caterpillar?" Shino whispered still watching her move causing a small blush to grace his serious features.**

"**Hm, this means I have to get stronger as well to be able to protect the village and keep up with her. cant have a girl showing me up especially a girl as lazy as she is," shino told himself trying his hardest not to let Ameya hear him.**

"**Kyah ha kyah hiyah," Ameya punched and kicked looking as though she could collapse any moment.**

**She punched the training post some more before dropping to her knees and huffing and gasping for air. her hands fresh with open wounds and bruises. her hands trembled as she did and all she did was put her head down before sitting down back facing the post and her knees up to her chest.**

"**Huh?" **

**Shino looked at her and noticed tears in her eyes as well as defeat almost.**

"**She must come out here alone a lot like this, I can tell by her bruised knuckles I just don't understand why she puts her self through this," shino said to himself softly before finally leaving Ameya to herself.**

"**Was that shino and was he watching me?" she blushed wiping her tears.**

"**and I'm crying like a baby great now he will never take me seriously as a shinobi or a girl who he could consider to be his wife… in the future," she said standing up and training again promising herself she wont ever show that kind of weakness again.**

**End flash back **

Shino looked up at the sky still waiting for Ameya and took a deep breathe.

"I think I almost understand why she trains so hard," he said finally leaving.

"wait does this mean Ameya stood me up?"

At the Nara residence:

"HEY!" Ameya shouted.

She walked by her brother and grabbed his collar dragging him into the hallway

"Not again," he shouted.

"That's my girl," Yoshino laughed.

Shikaku just stood there and shook his head.

"Nothing is worse than the wrath of a woman," shikaku said to himself feeling a dark aura behind him. He turned around and saw his wife with an intent to kill look indicating she heard him.


	6. Chapter 6: Whose dream was it?

That night:

Ameya sat in her room brushing her wet hair then throwing it into a bun. She climbed under the covers and snuggled deep into her bed. Meanwhile Shino was doing the same.

Deep into the night both Ameya and Shino were sleeping. They both tossed and turned in their beds.

_? Dream:_

_*pant, pant*_

"_S-Shino Kun,"_

"_A-Ameya chan,"_

_*grunt, grunt*_

"_S-Shino h-h-h-harder,"_

"_Anything you say Ameya chan,"_

_*bed creaking*_

-Gasp pant-

"What the hell was that about?"

The next morning Ameya stepped out of her bedroom with a smile on her face. She turned her head and saw a very distressed looking Shikamaru who stared at her then semi smiled.

He walked passed her keeping his head down and headed for the bathroom. He splashed water on his face and stared at his reflection and sighed.

"Oi Shikamaru hurry up I have training today," Ameya pounded on the door.

Shikamaru opened the bathroom door she waited for him to move but decided to side step him.

"Hey, what's the matter Shika?" She asked obviously concerned.

2 days later:

Ameya walked down the street with her brother when she suddenly stopped walking. He looked around her and saw the one and only Shino aburame heading towards them. When he finally got in front of Ameya he nodded and looked at Shikamaru who was looking somewhere else. He heard how his sister laughed and he looked at her an awful image coming to mind. He looked at shino then Ameya then Shino again with a semi disturbed look across his face. After a while of Ameya and Shino talking they walked home Shikamaru stayed very silent and Ameya finally snapped.

"UGH SHIKAMARU what the hell is wrong? I mean I heard you yell WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Ameya are you sleeping with Shino?"

The look on Ameya's face was priceless. She had no clue how to respond to that. Her face turned red and she turned her back on her brother.

"As in doing **IT** as in creating a baby?" she panicked

Shikamaru looked at his sister and sighed in relief. He was more than happy to hear her freak out like this.

"Wait is that why you have been acting like a zombie lately?" she asked.

"Let's just say I had a terrible nightmare,"

"About?"

Shikamaru's face turned red and he began walking away from his sister.

"Which one I had two," he admitted.

About a good two hours later ameya was in her room face flushed from the image her brother put in her mind. She decided to take a nap.

_Ameya's dream:_

"_Shino, shino, shino, SHIIIIIIINNNNNOOOOOO!"_

_*grunt pant grunt*" Ame chan I'm almost,"_

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! DAMN YOU SHIKAMARU!"


	7. Chapter 7: Aburame who?

After a few weeks Ameya finally got rid of the horrible dream she had been dreaming but for some odd reason she still saw shino naked. She walked along a path in the forest trying to get her mind off a few things stumbling upon of very suspicious looking people.

[Rogue?] She thought.

As she watched them she noticed what they were wearing and held back her gasp they wore this weird bow thing on there backs something resembling [Orochimaru] she thought in slight fear. She stared intently seeing one of her fellow shinobi was being tormented by these mysterious people then a thought came to her head.

[Wait my sasuke went with people dressed like that a few weeks back.] She thought taking a step back accidently stepping on a twig.

*snap*

-Gasp-

She looked forward and didn't see one of the cloaked people but instead felt him grab her shoulder.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" she yelled.

That's when the man yanked her forward and slammed her to the floor dead center of his group.

"A spy" he smirked.

Ameya looked up and grabbed for a kunai but was yanked to her feet by one of the uglier looking ones.

"She aint half bad looking for a kid maybe a little ugly,"

"Kid? Ugly? Coming from the guy who looks like a whacked out boar and I am not a kid," she barked back obviously pissing him off.

The ugly boar looking man tossed her to one of his friends who held onto her waist trying to remove her shirt. She kicked and screamed trying to get him off but surely failed.

Suddenly a woman wearing dark sunglasses and a high collared jacket ran over and snatched Ameya out of this beings arm and quickly sent her insects then ran with Ameya in her arms to the village.

"Who are you?" Ameya asked confused.

"Hotaru Aburame… you must be the girl my son was telling me about. The one who beat the shit out of some Kamizuru member," the woman replied in an emotionless tone.

She put Ameya down and grabbed her arm dragging her back towards the village.

"Your son?" She tilted her head.

The woman looked over to her and smiled unknowingly before continuing her walk.

"Are you going to tell me who your son is?" Ameya asked confused.

Hotaru's pov:

As I walked with this beautiful young woman I thought about my son and how he talked about her. Even as a child in the academy he'd tell me and his father Shibi how pretty she was even though she was lazy annoying and loud. I listened to her voice and immediately thought of Yoshino Nara her adopted mother as my son has told me.

End pov

"Oh, I am sorry dear I didn't hear you,"

"I said oh forget about it," Ameya gave up.

Ameya's pov:

I can't stop thinking about who that woman was and better yet who the hell her son was. I tried to think but couldn't because of my brother's snoring but still I kept running through my memory of who her son might be I mean yeah members of the aburame clan came to my rescue yet again I mean hell they have been coming to help me out since I was a kid. But anyway I kept thinking about this woman's son and who he could be I saw many aburames out in the forest that looked about my age but who. Hmmmm? Wait she did remind me of someone, someone kind of cute yet annoying as shit but whom?

End pov

After a while of walking Ameya finally went home to see her brother lying on the floor with his eyes closed as usual. She walked on over and nudged him with her foot trying her hardest not to flat out beat him with her foot. Finally giving up she sat next to him and looked at the sky a small smile on her face. Next thing she knew it she lay down and closed her eyes the cool breeze and warm sun making her very sleepy. Suddenly she shot forward accidently smacking her brother in his face waking him up and grumble

"Troublesome,"

"AH! SON OF A BITCH THAT WAS SHINO'S MOTHER!" she screamed feeling really stupid.


	8. Chapter 8: Little things we cry about

After a long while of sitting out in the front alone Ameya lay back down falling asleep her childhood memories pouring back into her mind.

_**Memory:**_

_**It was a cold day out and the academy students sat in their classes.**_

_**Iruka sensei had guests come in talking a little about there clans the students listened intrigued.**_

"_**Psst Ame chan psst,"**_

"_**What dogs breathe?' Ameya whispered a little annoyed.**_

"_**You want to cut after the break?" kiba whispered.**_

"_**Eh? How troublesome… yeah," she smiled.**_

"_**Alright class next up we will be hearing from the Aburame clan after break so you all may go out but be sure to come back," Iruka smiled.**_

_**All the kids took off running out the door except for a few as in Shikamaru who was sleeping and Ameya, who went to sleep.**_

"_**They would be sleeping," Shikaku groaned out.**_

"_**Well they take after you Shikaku," Chouza laughed.**_

"_**Shikamaru takes after me. Ameya takes after her mother,"**_

_***thonk* **_

"_**Ow,"**_

"_**I *mumble* heard that," Ameya snored out.**_

_**End flashback**_

Ameya couldn't help but smile in her sleep another memory coming to her mind.

_**Memory:**_

_**As she sat in the doctors office Ameya held her breathe.**_

"_**Mom c-can we just leave I don't like the doctors," Ameya fidgeted.**_

"_**Ameya I already told you everyone in your academy class including your brother are getting physicals so you can become shinobi now shut up and cut your whining," Yoshino glared at her.**_

"_**That doesn't mean we have to follow the trend mom think about it we should be leaders not followers mom," ameya tried to convince her mother.**_

"_**I'm not buying what you're selling Ameya just calm down," yoshino closed her eyes.**_

"_**I swear I'm punching that doctor if he or she touches me wrong and you better not freaking leave woman or so help me I wont go back home with you ever,"**_

_***doctor walks in***_

"_**Oh, it seems you need to get a few shots Ms. Nara," the doctor smiled at Ameya.**_

"_**Good day to you sir," Ameya said to him jumping off the table and heading for the door.**_

_**End**_

Ameya woke up sometime later in her bed tucked in. she sat up and looked around then out the window seeing how it was night and for some odd reason she went to her window and climbed out it with a bag on her back and She headed for the place where sasuke left and sat on the bench and held back the tears she wanted so much to release.

"So tell me tell me the reason why, how can you do this to meeee? You break my heart and you make me cry," she sang as she whimpered fighting back her tears

She didn't have a crush on him or even really like him but she considered him a friend. Never did she think that he would hurt so many people emotionally and physically including her. She looked at the sky and stared at the moon and how pretty the clouds looked in the cold night sky.

Her pale cheeks turned cold and turned red as she sat there in sadness.

"I have to leave for a while," she said.

"It's not wise," she heard a voice say.

She quickly turned her head to see a tall figure.

"What?" she questioned.

"I said it's not wise… think about how your mother would feel if you just up and left and your brother he's going threw some tough times Ameya he just lost Asuma. How do you think he would feel if he lost you? And besides I would just go after you and bring you back," the figure told her stepping closer to her small being.

"What the hell does it matter HUH? TO ME IT DOESN'T ALRIGHT. SO WHAT IF I LEAVE FOR A FEW DAYS WHO WOULD REALLY CARE? I'M NOT BEING SELFISH IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE THINKING. I JUST NEED TIME TO GET AWAY CLEAR MY THOUGHTS I CAN'T FREAKING DO THAT WITH EVERYONE BREATHING DOWN MY DAMN NECK. I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Ameya screamed and trembled.

"Just as I told Shikamaru Ameya let it out I know about the promise you made to sasuke and I don't blame you for wanting to find an outlet to escape. I know your upset and hurt that he left so suddenly and that you have been hiding your sadness and pain with fake laughter and smiles let it out Ameya its okay to cry now,"

She stared at her father's figure her lip began to quiver and she dropped to her knees and began to cry a much needed cry. Shikaku walked over to his daughter's body and lifted her up feeling a tear of his own stinging the corners of his eyes.

[I'll be here for the both of you and I will make things better just as I did when you both were little] shikaku told himself letting his own tears roll down his cheek.

_**Shikaku's memory:**_

_***boom***_

"_**Aaaaahhhhhh!" to little children can be heard in the other room.**_

"_**Shikamaru Ameya its okay its just thunder, come here and sit with dad,"**_

_***small rapid footsteps***_

_**Shikaku pulled up the two kids in his lap and rocked the little three year old boy and two year old daughter too sleep**_

"_**Little ones don't be afraid I'll always be here to hold your hands. My little ones don't you cry I'll hold you close and keep you safe. Little ones don't be afraid I'll be here for you," shikaku sang not realizing his wife was watching with a small smile on her face and a hand over her heart.**_

_**End**_

He carried his daughter's sleeping figure all the way home carrying her to Shikamaru's room and laying her down beside him and saw how almost immediately they latched onto each other like they used to when they were babies sharing a crib. He wiped his final tear and smiled at them knowing he didn't screw up all that bad with them.

"Little ones don't be afraid I'll always be here to hold your hands. My little ones don't you cry I'll hold you close and keep you safe. Little ones don't be afraid I'll be here for you," he sang a little still not realizing that his wife was standing by the door watching him with a small smile on her face and a hand on her heart.


	9. Chapter 9:Screw story book endings

Ameya woke up the next morning next to her brother Shikamaru who was still dead asleep. She climbed out of his bed and headed for the bathroom and right away climbed into the shower. After about an hour or so she left the bathroom dressed and headed out the doo.

"You better come home after you go visit your boyfriend what's his name oh yeah Shino little deer or I might have to go find you," Shikaku called after his daughter.

Ameya rolled her eyes then turned around barely realizing what her father said.

"SHINO ABURAME IS **NOT** MY BOYFRIEND!" She yelled.

"Not what I heard,"

Ameya walked about the bustling streets trying to clear her mind but since it was so loud it was inevitable. She looked up at one of the buildings and smiled jumping up and on it and continued on her way to the eastern side of the village hoping to sneak a peek on shino.

\You better come home after you go visit your boyfriend what's his name oh yeah Shino little deer or I might have to go find you.\

Ameya nearly stumbled off one of the roofs she was jumping across when she heard her father's voice and quickly remembered something else that he said.

\"I don't want to have to stop by the Aburame clan complex and have a nice lovely little chat with Shino's father,"\

Her eyes widened at the mere thought then she gasped and quickly began jumping across the buildings.

{Shit, he's probably there now how can I be so stupid I mean come on he said that's not what he heard… SHIKAMARU!} She screamed in her head.

Meanwhile at the Aburame clan complex Shino was being harassed by his mother.

"Will you just tell her?" Hotaru yelled as loud as an Aburame would at her stubborn son.

"I don't like her mother I don't know how clear I can be with my statement," Shino replied coolly and calmly trying his hardest not to provoke his mother.

"You tell her or,"

"Or?" Shino questioned lifting his head.

"Or I let it slip to her in an oh so subtle yet obvious way,"

"!"

"That's right Shino I'll tell her,"

Shino stood in deep thought knowing how his mother is and how she will most definitely tell his rival and crush how he feels.

2 hours later:

Ameya kept on her way when a huge explosion blew up the building she was going to land on.

"AAAAAAHHHH"

As she fell off the building she saw someone's summoning jutsu and she turned her body landing on her feet.

"What the hell was that?' she questioned before turning around.

That's when she saw something horrifying a girl with orange hair and piercings on her face wearing a black robe with red clouds on it.

"The akatsuki?" she said running the hell away.

2 hours later

***boom!***

"AAAHHH!"

Ameya jumped into the air and pulled out a few kunai throwing them at this woman with blue hair and a paper flower in it with a piercing just blow her lip. The woman quickly dodged it and disappeared behind Ameya hitting her to the ground. When she finally hit the ground she rolled over on her back and tried to crawl away for her leg was cut quite badly and she was trying to get herself up. Suddenly she was grabbed by her ankle and flipped over the blue haired woman looming over her being.

"Where is Naruto Uzamaki? Child," she asked.

"Like I would tell you bitch," Ameya retorted angrily.

That's when the woman squeezed Ameya's hurt leg making her scream in agonizing pain. She squirmed trying to get away the tears blurred her vision and her throat hurt from her screaming so loud.

"Once again I ask you where is Naruto Uzamaki?"

"I don't know," she screamed feeling defeated.

"Not what I wanted to hear,"

"Who the hell are you?" Ameya yelped out.

"I guess I can tell you who I am before I kill you,"

Ameya's eyes widened at the comment she made. The mere thought of being killed made he shutter and this time she knew it was the truth she was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it.

"My name is Konan,"

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE VILLAGE:

Everyone was in an all out battle with the enemy trying there hardest to rid the village of the intruders.

"What's wrong Shino?" kiba asked.

Shino just stood there looking out into the distance sensing that there is something wrong well besides the current situation.

"I haven't seen or heard from Ameya… she usually shows up unexpectedly or watches me from a distance. My insects can't sense her," shino told Kiba.

Shino took off running ahead leaving a dumbfounded Kiba.

20 minutes later:

Ameya lay there not moving at all when the members of the Aburame clan came and pushed back the woman who set off some sort of fire wall before it could explode they jumped back and landed on the ground a ways back Shino nearly tripping over something. When he looked down he gasped.

"AMEYA CHAN!"

"Shino kun hey what's up?" she muttered out as Shino lifted her off the ground.

"Ameya chan don't die on me,"

"As if you asshole. I'm just low on chakra. You guys came in time she almost finished me off… stupid bitch," she smiled weakly.

"Thank goodness," shino breathed out.

Shino had placed her on the ground and she stood up straighter before stumbling and grabbing onto Shino's arm.

"Your cut pretty badly," Shino told her subtle.

He held her close to his body lifting her up again and holding her tightly.

"You really are annoying Ameya,"

"And you're still an asshole," Ameya smiled leaning her face closer to his.

"But that's one of the many things I love about you Shino Aburame," she told him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad you like me for me and not some other guy,"

With that said Shino leaned down and placed his lips on hers in a soft tender kiss shocking the hell out of Ameya who eventually kissed back shyly before she blacked out.

4 hours later:

Ameya woke up in a medical tent her long black hair was down and not in it's usually ponytail. She looked around thinking the kiss she received was a dream until she saw Shino Aburame laying next to her asleep himself with his arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled to her self and nudged him awake.

"Thanks for saving my ass Shino… Are we dating now? Or,"

"You really are annoying and as you already know I hate saying the same thing twice,"

*her eye twitches*

"YOU REALLY ARE AN ASSHOLE!" Ameya screamed raising her fist.

"And now you have to deal with me," Shino said in his usual tone pissing her off even more.

[I guess not everyone can have that fairy tale ending my ending resulted in me almost dying my village being destroyed and naruto running off to get sasuke back but at least I got Shino Aburame... SCREW STORY BOOK ENDINGS THOSE PRINCESSES AINT GOT SHIT ON ME] she thought to herself with a smile.


End file.
